


Dead is the one left living

by theangelsweep



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: F/M, I'm noticing a worrying trend with my fics, Major character death..., Most of them seem to involve the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy was empty, numb, gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead is the one left living

'-a thing'  
He logs off for the last time. He is part of the Evil League of Evil, the world is his, just as he wanted. He got everything he wanted except- He got everything he wanted. He is Dr. Horrible, throws himself fully into that role. He feels nothing and Dr. Horrible is only a shell.  
Penny may have been the one who was killed, but it is Billy who is truly dead.


End file.
